The Galactic Rescue
The Galactic Rescue is an online game on the Wander Over Yonder websites and is also for the iOS family. It's also one of the first online Wander Over Yonder games. Gameplay The object is to travel across two planets -- the kingdom planet from "The Fugitives" and Planet Binglebop from "The Greatest," and Lord Hater's ship, and high five the galaxy creatures in distress. Along the way, be sure to watch out for the Watchdogs as they can hurt Wander and Sylvia. Trap them by using orbble transporter bubbles. Also, Lord Hater will show up to purse Wander and Sylvia with his Hate Ray. When a level is over, a star rating of 1 to 3 stars will appear and depends on the amount of citizens the player frees in the level. Wander's HUD is on the upper left of the screen. Below Wander's picture are 6 health bars indicating how much health Wander has left. Every time Wander hits a Watchdog or hazard, the number of health bars goes down by 1, and by 3 every time he gets blasted by Lord Hater's Hate Ray. Saving a citizen restores Wander's health by 1, while collecting slices of Jellyfish Pie restores it fully. If there is no health left, the game ends. The orbble liquid bottle Wander is holding indicates how much orbble liquid the player has left to use. Every time Wander blows an orbble, the liquid decreases; if there is none left, Wander can't blow orbbles anymore. Refill the liquid by collecting orbble bottles. On each level, there is a set number of citizens to save. The heart counter under Wander's HUD indicates how many citizens on the level are there to be saved. Wander has to save as many as he can, and they do not all have to be saved. At the end of level 3, Wander will face off against Lord Hater in a final battle. The goal is to shoot orbbles at Lord Hater to trap him in an orbble and defeat him, whilst avoiding his Hate Ray. Once Lord Hater is hit 6 times and his health has been drained, he is defeated and the game is finished. Controls 'Online' Left makes Wander and Sylvia run to the left, right makes them run to the right, up makes them jump. Pressing the spacebar makes Wander blow orbble transporter bubbles to trap Watchdogs. 'iOS' Holding down the left arrow makes Wander and Sylvia run to the left, holding down the right arrow makes them run to the right, holding down the up arrow makes them jump. Tapping the screen makes Wander blow orbble transporter bubbles to trap Watchdogs. Number of citizens to save in each level *Level 1: 25 *Level 2: 28 *Level 3: 25 Trivia *The music played during levels 1 and 2 is the traditional western theme music for Wander in many episodes, while the music played in level 3 is the theme music played when Lord Hater takes over Planet Binglebop in "The Greatest." Also, the theme played at the level select screen and at the end of each level is the fast version of the chase song in said episode. *Even though jellyfish pie is used to restore entire health, it's revealed in "The Hat" that Wander doesn't like it, however Sylvia does. *There is a special Monstober edition of the game in which the whole gameplay is upside-down and inverted, it is used as a "trick" for the player. *Planets visited during the game: **The planet Wander and Sylvia napped on in "The Prisoner" **The kingdom planet from "The Fugitives" **The loving planet where the Binglebops live in "The Greatest" *The winner screen has a pose of Wander and Sylvia leaving; this was taken from the original sneak peek at Comic Con 2012. Errors *When Wander high fives a citizen to save them, he has three arms. *The first time the player starts up the Lord Hater's Ship level, the music does not play. If exited and reopened, the music plays. *In the iOS versions, much of the animations and sound effects are missing. Gallery External links *The Galactic Rescue on the official Disney XD US website *The Galactic Rescue on the Disney XD UK website Category:Real World games Category:Wander Category:Sylvia Category:Games